ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ancient Vessel
Notorious Monster detected and attacked invisible player, without sneak, after the party fighting it wiped. :Did that player cast any magic while invisible or heal any of the party members before they wiped? It is possible they may of had some enmity on them. -- 03:04, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Testimonials :*Duoable by 75 BLU/NIN and 65 DRG/WAR. Head Butt lands frequently. Filamented Hold sticks well. Jack-o'-Lantern Arcana Killer proc'd a few times. Kalua 02:57, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :*Duoable by 75 RDM/NIN and BRD/WHM with very little difficulty. Elegy and Slow made blink tanking very easy. :*Duoable by 75 THF/NIN and WHM/BLM with some difficulty and skill. WHM may have to use Benediction. A form of Refresh is recommended. :** I trio'd this with WHM/SCH and SMN/WHM, but just a note that THF/NIN was viable tank once hate was established by SA+DE for ~1200. Only took one or two melee hits (200s) without shadows up due to -ga spam. Kalua 16:52, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :*Duoable by 75 SAM/NIN and WHM/BLM with medium difficulty. No 2-hours needed. Yagudo Drinks recommended for WHM. :*Duoable by 75 RDM/NIN and MNK with RDM tanking. Probably soloable by RDM/NIN with little difficulty but I'm hume and I needed to get through the door. Slow II and Blind II makes keeping up shadows easy. :* Duoable by decently equiped PLD/DNC and SAM/ DNC SAM 2hr'd and died but this could have easily been avoided with the proper stunning. :* Solo possible with difficulty as BST/NIN Bring Sneak Tools, Reraise item, CC Jugs, Pet Food, Do not let the scorpions die! Worms can be a problem, use them as pets and have Ancient Vessel kill them off. Careful of -Aga. :* Very very easy dou with 75 DRK/SAM and 75 WHM/SCH White Mage used sublimation and two Spirit Takers for mp finished fight with around 700mp left. Was easy to slow and para had trouble sticking Silence so I gave up after second try. All ~ga's where Stuned. :*Duoable very easily by 75 2X SAM/NIN . Using meditate, sekanoki and 2hr. Using gekko and rana for darkness skillchain. 2 minute fight. :*Duoable easily RDM/NIN and BLU/NIN , very smooth fight , blu stunned the -agas and kept hate most of the time , did SC : darkness with expiacion + evisceration. Never went under yellow hp. Paralyze II and slow II helped a great deal. --Nunzio81 21:28, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :*Soloable 75 PUP/NIN useing Soulsoother head/ Stormwaker body puppet. Used Hades and my enmity merits to keep hate, if you don't have those don't engage puppet untill hate is established. Stringing Pummel did very well mostly 1300+ and used after puppet's Knockout for the evasion down and a skill chain. It had terrible acc never landed one hit, I only had to use Utsusemi: Ni and had no problem waiting for recast with only 5%haste. Very easy solo for a skilled PUP. :*Trioable fairly easy by 75DRG/NIN, 66 DRK/WAR and 74RDM/NIN(Me), Drg and I bounced hate alot to keep shadows up, Drk stayed back on stun duty, All in all fast and easy fight. :*Easy kill by a 75 PLD/WAR, 75 RDM/WHM, 75 RDM/BLM, and 75 SAM/28BLM/moron :* Easy solo by 80BST, use two Mandragora jug pets and some pet food zeta and you're golden. --L3m0n4d3 09:26, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :*Duoable very easily by a 84PLD/NIN and a 86DRG/WHM, PLD held the NM while I zerg it, used 2hrs at 20% of mob's hp, not really necessary but used to spam a last weaponskill for a faster kill. PLD kept using Savage Blade. Advise of stunner for lvl70- characters as magic did a decent amount of damage to us. Algus Trepe 11:04 December 28, 2010 (CMT) :*Super easy fight as 99THF/49DNC. Casts a tier III nuke at the start of fight and at low HP. Missed the first stun and had plenty of time to cure up before the end, stuns aren't even really necessary. Asdfqwertyouip (talk) 20:41, July 19, 2013 (UTC)